


Just Right

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fairy Tale Elements, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I thought it would be cute, M/M, Otabek as Baby Bear, Yuri as Goldielocks, i can't tag, otayuri - Freeform, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuri accidentally kicks his new ball into an open window of the Bears house, he's a bit clumsy if you ask him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this came to me at 2 in the morning  
> i laughed for 20 minutes when i made the pun 'Otabear'  
> thanks

Yuri's face flames up real quick, not only did he go against what his Papa said and take his new ball outside but he also kicked the gift into the window of a house that belongs to the Bear family. The color of his face drained, staring at the window. He took in the surroundings, checking if anyone was around. The Bear family must not be home since there wasn't a reaction, which was good on Yuri's case. Everyone feared the family even though many of the people in this world haven't met them or tried to face them. A sigh escaped his lips, his only choice was to go through the window because there was no way he'd go home to his parents and tell them what he did. Yuri shivered at the thought of telling them what happened, the scolding he would receive from Papa━Dad would never get him toys again.

"C'mon Yuri. You can do it."

The small encouragement to himself pushed him towards the front gate, walking in carefully and keeping an eye out for anything or anyone. Whether it would be his parents, the Bears, Mila the Witch, or even Guang-Hong's red hood.

He grabbed the band in the front pocket of his overalls and did a quick braid of his long, golden hair. The young boy walked around the house to find the open window, he grasped the ledge before climbing up and successfully landing in the kitchen. He noticed empty bowls on the wooden table in the middle of the room, they must've left in Yuri's hopefulness. His blue eyes peering around, there wasn't anyone yet. Yuri prowled into the next room, finding the livingroom with three chairs. The pink ball hiding under the small chair, his eyes widen with glee and crotching down to bring it to his hands.

"Finally."

The chairs in front of his caught his attention more than the sparkly ball, they were around the small fireplace on the wall. There was a large chair, big enough to fit his parents in. A medium sized chair that would be best for Chris and his extremely long hair. The last one was one that was perfect for Yuri, or so he thought. Yuri inspected the wooden seat, wondering what Baby Bear actually looked like.

Minami told him a story, while they were going to town with Minami's cow, about how he once saw Baby Bear at night while going home. He said he was small but scary, he had a stern look stuck on his face as if he has never smiled in his life before. The bear's paws were big, teeth that were ferocious. Yuri could already invision him, sending a chill down his spine. He glanced at the steps that led to the upper level of their house. It was still silent and no one was here from the looks of it.

_Maybe he could try to sit in the chair?_

It would totally impress Minami and even the Crispino twins who always brag about their adventure from when they went inside the Gingerbread House that was owned by Mila and came out alive and not as gingerbread children. _Did they ever go inside the Bears House and sit in a chair?_

Yuri scoffed, turning his body around and sitting down instantly. A snap caused him to jump, the leg of the chair breaking and falling onto the floor with Yuri above it.

"Are you okay?"

The voice made Yuri shrieked, scrambling over to the front door and shifting his body to see a bear standing behind the now broken chair.

"I-I-" Yuri started, words not being able to form and gripping his ball tightly.

Baby Bear was around the same height as Yuri. His eyes were a dark brown, not as scary looking as he thought they would be. Soft is the only way Yuri could describe it. The description went through his head and a lightbulb went off in his head, nothing at all liked Minami described. He was definitely going to steal the next set of beans from Minami after this discovery.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" Baby Bear spoke again, rubbing his small ear that was hidden well in the black hair on his head.

"Ah.. Uhm, I'm sorry. I accidentally kicked my ball in your house." Yuri finally got his voice back, putting a golden lock behind his ear as he sat up straighter.

Baby Bear tilted his head slightly and his eyebrows furrowed, "How?"

Yuri instantly pointed to the open window, "I didn't think think anyone would be home, I just wanted to get my ball."

"And my chair?"

There was no way he could hide the blush in his face from embarrassment. The sight of the pieces in front of Baby Bear gave him a tingle of sympathy, that wasn't apart of the plan but it was now.

"That was new to me too. I," Yuri awkward looked away, "You have a comfy chair."

The pause deepened the redness in his cheeks but not as bad as the laugh that Baby Bear let out. His giggle echoing off the walls of the empty house, making Yuri smile shyly. The stern, scary bear was laughing (at Yuri?).

"S-Sorry, that sounded silly." Baby Bear mumbled through his giggles and made his way over to Yuri to put out his hand, "I'm Otabek."

Yuri glanced up at Otabek and grabbed his hand, getting onto his feet. He dusted his knees off before shaking Otabek's hand properly.

"I'm Goldilocks- but you can call me Yurio, I like that name better."

"Why, Yurio?"

"It's like my Dad's name. Except with an O at the end. Cool, right?"

Otabek smiled in response, "Yeah, it's cool."

"I'm sorry about breaking your chair, I didn't expect myself to weigh so much." Yuri put his hands together, staring at the floor with a frown. "If you want, I could come over tomorrow to help fix it."

"You would?"

Yuri looked up to face a shocked Otabek, "Yeah. It was my fault. Plus, I also invited myself in without permission."

"Oh- yeah. That would be nice."

"Cool," Yuri smiled agreeably, "I think I need to go home though. I have to get ready for dinner."

Otabek nodded quickly with a hint of disappointment in his eyes, "Yeah. Of course, did you want to use the front door this time?"

The young boy laughed with a nod, "Yes, please."

They stood at the front door, Yuri standing on the porch facing Otabek. 

"Yurio?"

"Yes?"

"Are we friends?"

Yuri blinked at Otabek and paused, "Yeah. Why wouldn't we be?"

Otabek took a moment to process Yuri's words before smiling again, "Thank you for being my first friend."

"Thank you for not getting mad at me for breaking your chair."

The snort that came out of Otabek's nose made Yuri laugh along, "That's okay. Easy fix."

"Alright, well, bye Otabek! See you tomorrow!"

"See you tomorrow!"

Yuri went down the steps before running, waving goodbye behind him at Otabek as he headed home. Full of excitement, ready to tell his parents about his new friend.


End file.
